


late nights

by shoyofam



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: "tbh i think i like you and i never even realised let me touch ur butt", Bokuaka - Freeform, M/M, Yaoi, akaashi had a long day, bokuto is actually not asleep and watching his crush undress, super super gay, th ighs!!!!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5779255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoyofam/pseuds/shoyofam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi gets a late night job. Both him and Bokuto miss eachother just as much, but had no clue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	late nights

**Author's Note:**

> I DONT KNOW IF ILL DO A SECOND PART BUT ; ))))) ps: I probs will LOL

Akaashi closed the front door behind him, dropping his heavy bags of paperwork and laptop bag next to where he’d slipped off his shoes. A yawn emitted from his lips, followed with his hands rubbing at his somewhat chubby face to shoo the sleepiness away. He knew that this was evidence of his late night working and stressful days from his new job so no way would he ever admit that. He held his phone in his hands, pressing the home button to triple check the time after possibly tricking himself that it was earlier than he thought. He was wrong.  
1:18am.  
Shoot.  
Keiji had awkward working hours and he barely saw his roommate Bokuto, whom he happened to have a crush on - he didn’t know how it happened, but somehow it did. Akaashi found him annoying, irritating, frustrating, loud , random and all of the above. Keiji was the almost complete opposite and maybe that was what it was. 

‘Opposites attract.’

All of the lights were off around their apartment except from the lamp they always kept on in the hallway; since Bokuto was slightly terrified of complete darkness when sleeping. He must be asleep. Oh. ‘Crap, I missed him again.’ He thought.  
Akaashi went into their room and of course, saw a head of black and white hair lying on a pillow, breathing softly to himself in the top bunk. He sighed to himself before turning around and slipping off his shirt. Keiji had a fit body, gentle abs and stomach muscles shadowed by soft, pale skin all over his body, slender with thick thighs. He always slept in a shirt and boxers, but he was in a different mood - only boxers just for tonight.   
What he didn’t expect though, was a pair of amber-tinted eyes to be looking at him through the bars of the top bunk then fly closed and flip onto his stomach again when he turned around. Akaashi almost jumped out of his skin and flew back a metre or two, heavy breathing for a few seconds. “Are you even awake, you creep?! Knowing you, I bet you aren’t.”

“No.”

“Well, you obviously are if you were being a pervert and watching me undress-“

“I-I WAS NOT! I just happened to not be able to sleep until I knew you were safe home and finally you wandering into the bedroom late from work!”

“Yeah, yeah, like I’d believe that~”

“Do I need to come down there and-“

Bokuto went to turn over and yell, but when he did, Akaashi was standing on the ladder of the bunk in all of his glory, topless looking dazzled and beautiful with his chin pressed into his hand. There was an audible gulp and a soft blush shown by the boy with a bigger build, drowned out by the pillow he’d pressed his hot face into.  
“No, you don’t need to come down here. I’m tired but I know I won’t be able to sleep, can I stay up here for a bit?”  
Another gulp.

“Like that?” Koutarou gestured to his body but then looked away again, avoiding any possible eye-contact. Akaashi got what he was trying to say and blushed himself before whispering, “If that’s okay with you..?”  
Bokuto nodded subtly before turning around, turning around to lie on his back once again. Akaashi somewhat crawled towards Bokuto, climbing on top of him to sit on his stomach. Both heartbeats sped up and both cheeks tinted a bright and obvious red. Everything was happening so fast and unexpectedly but he couldn’t deny that he liked it.“A-Akaashi,” Koutarou had to pause before his voice cracked. “What are you-“

Akaashi's finger flew against his lips, making him smile to himself before shaking his head. “I had a long day. I need comfort. I think I like you, heh.” He spoke softly, taking his finger from his lips and replacing it with his lips, leaning down in a gentle fashion.

Akaashi had no clue where this sudden confidence came from since he simply felt like confessing. He had the feeling it was obvious and he already knew, but clearly not.  
Bokuto’s eyes widened at the sudden kiss, blinking gently before cupping his larger hands over the boy’s soft cheeks, finally getting to feel the skin he never had the chance to with any excuse whatsoever without making him look strange. Koutarou’s fingers were calloused by volleyball training still, so his hands were rough, yet Akaashi thought it seemed right. They felt like Bokuto’s hands, and he liked that.   
Small sounds emitted from the small, gentle kiss, his hands running over his neck, slowly guiding themselves down to his wrists where they held both of their hands with each other’s. Akaashi parted slowly from the surprisingly hungry boy beneath him, flashing him a pretty smile in return of a look of amazement and awe.

“I think I like you too, Akaashi.. Like, a lot, a lot! I want to do that again. Can I do that again?!”


End file.
